battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lots O' Lion (Deadly)
Lots O'Lion is a special stage available on the 15th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat Stages. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is prohibited in this stage, and closing the app will not allow the player to retry. Battleground *3 Ginger Snaches appear first, then a Manic Lion Cat soon follows them with a boss shockwave. *When the player attacks the enemy base, lots o' Lion appear. Their spawn rate becomes slower and slower as they're defeated. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Lineup': Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat/Manic Eraser Cat, Crazed Brave Cat/Manic Dark Cat, Jamiera Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, The Flying Cat, Crazed UFO Cat/Manic Flying Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat *'Battle Items': Rich Cat (required), Cat CPU *When the first Ginger Snache gets close enough to your base, spam Eraser Cats, Crazed Wall Cats and Crazed Brave. Cats to build up your money. The first Manic Lion will then come out of the base with a boss shockwave, now release stallers, a few Flying Cats and Jamiera Cat to defeat him. That should be easy to do. When he's defeated, your units will move forward until they reach the base to attack it. But be careful! When the enemy base reaches 1,400,000 HP, many Manic Lion Cats come out! Wait until all your front units have been defeated and when the Manic Lions are close enough to the Cat Base, release every unit except for Awakened Bahamut and stall a bit. After that, turn on the Cat CPU and watch the magic happen. You must have the right timing, as Bahamut tends to die relatively easily. Strategy 1.1 * Lineup Mohawk Cat (20+40), Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat (25), Eraser Cat (20+40), Crazed Wall Cat/Manic Eraser Cat (25), Dark Cat (20+45), Cyborg Cat (40+4), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30), The Flying Cat (20+35), Crazed UFO Cat/Manic Flying Cat (25), Holy Valkyrie Cat (30) * Battle Items: Rich Cat (required), Cat CPU (required unless you're the Flash) * Same as Strategy 1 with Cyborg Cat instead of Jamiera Cat, and Dark Cat instead of Crazed Brave Cat. Follow the strategy the same way except when it's time to spam everything except Awakened Bahamut Cat, don't spawn Holy Valkyrie either, and instead of just turning on the Cat CPU right away, wait until they get about halfway (or a bit closer than half) and then spam meat shields manually. Once the Manic Lion Cats get to the meatshields, turn the Cat CPU on, otherwise the CPU might spawn Awakened Bahamut Cat or Holy Valkyrie Cat first and the whole point is to have the meat shields there before Awakened Bahamut Cat and Holy Valkyrie Cat so they won't die as soon as they spawn. Strategy 2 (cheese) *'Lineup': Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat/Manic Eraser Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat/Manic Macho Legs, Warlock and Pierre (should be very high-level), Sniper the Heavy (If you don't have a Sniper the Cat battle item) *'Battle Items': None/Sniper the Cat (if you don't have Sniper the Heavy) *Start off by sending a few Manic Erasers and Eraser Cats, then 1 Crazed Sexy Legs/Manic Macho Legs. Once the initial Manic Lion is out, don't send any cats until he is halfway to your base. Once he is halfway, spam Manic Eraser Cats and Eraser Cats to stall him. Keep on stalling, then send out Sniper the Recruit (activate Sniper the Cat if it's the battle item). Then save up for lots of Warlocks and Pierres. *Extra tip: Use Research Effect UP Combos to spawn the Watlocks and Pierres more quickly. *Manic Lion should be going backwards due to Sniper the Cat/Heavy. They'll keep on pushing him back, then wait for him to get pushed to the base. All the Warlocks and Pierres should do enough damage to instantly destroy the base. If you win, congratulations! Enjoy your new Manic Lion Cat. Strategy 3 (cheese) * Lineup: Power of Darkness, any Attack UP, Research UP or even another Weaken UP combo in the remaining slots on the first row, Crazed Wall Cat (high-level), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat (high-level and preferably True Formed), either a high-level Wargod Shingen (preferably True Form) or Orbital Platform Armageddon, or both along with Freshman Cat Jobs (the lower the level, the better). * Battle Items: None required, but a Speed Up is highly recommended (unless you have extreme patience). * At the beginning of the battle, turn the Speed Up off, then spawn Crazed Wall Cats and a Crazed Sexy Legs to kill the Ginger Snaches and collect money. Once the first boss appears, spam your Wall and Legs and try to kill all Ginger Snaches (you can also use Orbital Platform Armageddon, but don't let the Manic Lion kill it). Once the Ginger Snaches are dead, spawn Freshman Cat Jobs and the long battle has begun. * Now your aim is to stack as many of your attackers as possible before the Manic Lion dies. Of course, this relies on the levels of your Crazed Wall being lower, which is why Crazed Wall is preferred over his Manic form. It also relies on how much damage your Crazed Sexy Legs has done, but as long as the boss hasn't been knocked back, you will be fine. Have two Crazed Wall on the field at any one time to stall. Until you get your second Freshman Cat Jobs, who you will have to spawn at the right time, there will be two hits from the boss every once in a while that aren't weakened by Cat Jobs. This is why you need two at a time with the Crazed Walls. Once you have two of them, have one at a time, spawn another every 40ish seconds to keep him away from the base. If at any point he is on the base, don't worry, his DPS is 330 when perma-weakened, so spawn a Crazed Wall and fire the Cat Cannon. Note to use Cat Canon only when necessary to deal minimal damage to the boss. * When you have stacked enough to deal three quarters of the base's health (about 1,072,500 damage), you have enough, but only kill the boss if you are to impatient to stack enough for a one-shot. It is recommended that you have enough to instantly destroy the base. If you want to kill him, do it with Dark Lazer, not Crazed Sexy Legs, due to movement speed. If you are using both Orbital Platform Armageddon and Shingen, then be careful of the difference in movement speed. Don't forget to meatshield during this part of the battle, it is required that your stack, or at least part of it, hit the base again to destroy it. This is why Shingen is preferred, because he can tank the rush of Lions and lots of your stack will get a chance to hit the base again and give you victory. Strategy 4 * Lineup: Li'l Mohawk Cat (40+6), Mohawk Cat (20+35), Manic Mohawk Cat (31), Eraser Cat (20+42), Manic Eraser Cat (43), Cameraman Cat (45), Cyborg Cat (50+10), Grandmaster Cat (25), Bahamut Cat (40), King Gamereon (36) * Battle Items: Rich Cat, Cat CPU (both required) * Cat Cannon: Thunderbolt (7+) # Stall with the slow meatshields (all but M. Mohawk) and send out Gamereon when possible. # Once the first Lion is dead, start spamming Cyborgs and Cameramen. # After hitting the base, turn on the Cat CPU and try to squeeze Bahamut in fairly quickly. He and Gamereon will die, but they will greatly help in controlling the horde. # If done correctly, you will be able to revive Bahamut and Gamereon right before the Lions get to your base. They will also have slowed down in spawn rate, allowing you to win. Note: these may or may not be the minimum levels required. They are the levels the author had when they beat the stage. Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01106-01.html Category:Translation Requests Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages